Over the past 20 years or so a large number of offshore structures have been constructed which are now or will soon be exhausted and will need to be abandoned. These offshore structures may comprise production platforms which are either steel or concrete structures resting on the sea bed or floating platforms. Numerous conduits are connected to these offshore structures to carry the various fluid, e.g. gas, oil or water etc., which are necessary for the production of oil and/or gas from the well,
In abandoning a well, consideration has to be given to the potential environmental threat from the abandoned well for many years in the future.
In the case of offshore structure there is usually no rig derrick in place which can be used to perform the required well abandonment procedure. Therefore it is typically necessary to install a new derrick or alternatively a mobile derrick can be positioned above the well. This requirement adds considerable expense to the to the task of abandoning the offshore well, compared to a land-based well.
A typical production well will comprise a number of tubular conduits arranged concentrically with respect to each. The method of abandoning the well which is presently known in the art involves the separate sealing of each of the concentric conduits which requires a large number of sequential steps.
In the abandonment method known in the art the first step is to seal the first central conduit usually by means of cement or other suitable sealant. The first annular channel between the first and second conduits is then sealed and the first central conduit is then cut above the seal and the cut section is removed from the well.
The second annular channel between the second and third conduits is then sealed and the second conduit cut above the seal and the cut section is removed from the well.
This process is repeated until all the conduits are removed. The number of separate steps required is typically very large indeed and the number of separate operations is five times the number of conduits to be removed. This adds considerably to the cost of the well abandonment due to the time taken and the resources required at the well head.